


An Awakening

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, The Bow Wow Affair, The Illya x Napoleon is inferred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: There is something familiar about Panzini, something that Illya is drawn to.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Guido Panzini, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	An Awakening

"You could, ah, come back later if you like. To confer."

Illya searches his gaze. Guido Panzini's face gives away nothing but the _slightest_ hint of possibility, etched in the curve of his smile.

Illya is not altogether unsurprised. He had sensed something of the sort pass between them.

He considers him. Guido is a handsome man, with his dark coiffed hair and his warm brown eyes, and Illya _has_ always appreciated a man of skill. That, and there is something of the familiar about him...

"Confer?" Illya echoes, for clarification.

"Yes." Guido shrugs and waves his hand as though it is nothing. "If you like."

Illya thinks that he very well might like.

* * *

It was an enjoyable encounter and all, he thinks after as they are redressing, but there was something lacking. The pull that drew him in, the hunger he sought release from, it hasn't been satisfied. And he's getting the peculiar feeling that it hadn't much to do with Guido to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I have challenged myself to write one microfic a day & just post it without thinking too much on it, just to get myself writing again. So the writing might be stylistically different from my usual works.


End file.
